cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparta (user)
The Legend Of Sparta (legend currently growing) Sparta, known as "The Great One", currently the member of the Green Protection Agency. Sparta, the ruler of Speria was created July 30th, 2007. The Legend begins The day when Sparta was born, (not the alliance Sparta)he got many messages of alliances trying to recruit him, like many other new nations. Sparta thought about it for a day and he decided to Join the alliance called "The Order Of Light". Sparta's history with TOOL Sparta was good at first, getting along well. Having a phew laughs. Sparta soon became a diplomat, (not so much of an accomplishment since a lot of nations in TOOL were Diplomats as well), but it was a pretty good start. Getting stronger everyday, but soon many things gone all wrong. One day Sparta got into a fight with another nation on the Cyber Nations forums. A conflict with Politics between another nation. Soon he found out the nation was very strong when he was threating him. So he looked for help but the help he wanted wasn't the help he kind of hoped for. One of the members of TOOL did help but the help was more insults to Sparta which he didn't like that much at all. Later it would soon turn into a huge conflict between Sparta and TOOL. TOOL just engaged in War with another alliance named IRON. Sparta had a plan to gain some advantage in the war, but Sparta was still new and he didn't realize TOOL didn't support it. TOOL members, (which were Council members of TOOL, bad for Sparta) made very strict insults to Sparta before Sparta had a chance to apologize for his idea. But Sparta then got angry and he demanded to talk more with the TOOL council about how he was sorry for his idea but also he wanted an apologize from the TOOL members for making unnecessary insults to him but he got no answer and soon was out of the forums for a while. The leader of TOOL sent him a message if he wanted to Re-apply so he would later have a chance to apologize but Sparta instead didn't want to come back since Sparta thought It would feel awkward for him to come back in a area with the strong people in a huge conflict with him. So Sparta left TOOL to find a new home. A new home Sparta wanted to be with a cool - care free alliance that was neutral and very powerful. He joined the GPA. When Sparta joined his new home he had a great feeling that his new quest for number 1 was gonna lead to his home. He is still currently in GPA and has grown so much in his new home. Sparta has never got this kind of treatment at all. He felt like he just started a new life in CN all over again. He is learning so much from the GPA that will soon guide him to his goal. But Sparta now has another goal, and it wasn't for himself, it was for the GPA. When he grows to nation he feels he needs to get to. He will do something so incredible for the GPA he currently keeps it in his mind has a super secret surprise. It won't happen in a snap of a finger but in his words "don't worry, THE GREAT ONE GUARANTEES IT!" Category:People of the Green Protection Agency